Finding Myself
by wawamelonpup
Summary: This is not just another story of Kagome and Inuyasha. In this story the gang meets someone new. Someone who is out on a journey to find herself. The Yasha gang has given her what she thought she'd never have. Follow the journey of a new adventure for the
1. Chapter 1: Someone New

Ch1 Someone new

"Neh Kagome, do u sense any shards around here?" Inuyasha says while walking along this rocky road with big mountains all around.

"Nah, not around here…." Kagome says.

"Nani? We've been searching for a couple of weeks and still no shards? Miroku what are you doing?" inuyasha says.

"Taking a rest; what do you think?" miroku replies. "Come here Sango aren't you tired, sit down!" He pats the ground beside him.

"Errr no thanks….", Sango says while walking towards Kagome who had already has sat down.

"Feh if all you guys are going to rest, how are we suppose to find shikon shards! sigh lazy bums", Inuyasha complains.

"Inuyasha….", Kagome warns.

"Ehh?", Inuyasha says with an uncertain look….

"osuwari"

Inuyasha slams to the ground.

"Ugh! What did you do that for!"

"Hmm…felt like it! And because all you care about are those shards!"

"WHAT! You can't just say the "S" word just because you feel like it! You know how much pain it causes me! Do you, do you?", Inuyasha yells.

"Oh gomen I didn't know it hurts", Kagome says unapologetically.

"Bitch"

"Osuwari"

"Ugh!" Inuyasha slams to the ground again.

"Not again", Miroku sighs.

"They make a nice couple don't you think houshi-sama?", Sango muses.

"No way. I think you and me make a better couple." Miroku rubs Sango's butt as he was talking and then he gets hit with her boomerang.

"Demon, demon; get her!" Some villagers are yelling and attacking a demon girl but they only succeeded to get whacked away.

"Damn! Guess this village doesn't like demons…" The demon girl runs away from the village while hitting more of the villagers away. She lands in a forest and everything is so very quiet now.

"Finally I got away, damn those humans can be a pest sometimes. Like I want to steal from them!" The demon girl hisses to herself and feels unwanted everywhere. sniff sniff

"Hey, what's this smell? It's kind of familiar, yet it also has a bad smell…whoever it is needs a bath!" She follows the scent anyways; hopping and climbing along the trees, she comes close to a muntain range. She stays on one of the branches hanging over the cliff and spied on some people. Actually, it was 3 people and 2 demons….

"Hey have we rested enough yet?" Inuyasha says with impatience.

"Oui, Sango have you rested enough?" Kagome asks.

"Yea, I'm ok," Sango replies and gets up.

"Alright then, lets go," Kagome decides.

"Finally!" Inuyasha was standing impatiently for the last 10 minutes and as he turned around a sound from behind him sounded as if something fell down.

"Oui, Kagome did you fall? hahahaha" Inuyasha was laughing his head off thinking that Kagome tripped or something when he realized no one was laughing with him. _Hey why is it so quiet, no one is laughing at my joke?…_ But when he turned around he saw that everyone was focused on someone else.

She was wearing black, an all black kimono, long sleeves, flared bottoms outfit and it looked kind of similar to inuyasha's. She has claws and fangs and white long waist-lined hair with golden eyes….and the most outstanding feature are those white fluffy soft-like ears that she has!

_What the…who the hell is this girl? Do I know her? Why is she staring at me like that?_

_Wow this…girl looks so much like inuyasha, they could be brother and sister! _Kagomethought

Inuyasha decided to stare straight back at her since she was staring at him, but then she said something.

"You have a defective nose," said her.

"What! Me, a defective nose?" inuyasha yells. _Come to think of it, I didn't even smell her around here till she jumped down from somewhere._

"Yea for a guy as old as you, you should be able to smell things close to a mile away. Well maybe not that far but still farther than your sense of smell right now. That's how I got your scent. By the way you smell horrible! When's the last time you took a bath?" The demon girl rambled on.

As the girl was saying all of this, she left everyone speechless and a blank look came over all their faces.

"Who are you? And you said you smelled my scent? I don't know you!" Inuyasha wanted answers.

"Well…you don't know me, but I know you. First of all my name is Kawaiina…and I lived with my mother, but she died unexpectedly. I never really knew how hmmm…Well anyways when she was still alive she never told anyone about my existence because she doesn't want me hurt, I think, I really don't know. But I do know that even my father didn't know about me. After he died, mom died suddenly also. I have no idea why; she was there and then she wasn't. I was so devastated…." Kawaiina says all this in one breath.

"So your whole life so far is full of I don't knows?" Miroku suddenly speaking up and standing.

"hmmm..good question. Yea you can say that but I do know that I'm alive right now without my parents."

"So umm… Why are you here?" Kagome has been shooting scary glances at Inuyasha while Kawaiina was telling her unknown life. _I can't believe this girl! she said so much already! And she's still haven't told us why she's here! If Kagome didn't keep giving me those warnings of the "S" word coming I would've shut that girl's mouth! _Inuyasha says in his head.

"Hold on, I'm getting there…. " Kawaiina continues. "So I grew up all alone but I know I have two brothers. One has a problem with me and would give me danger or so mom says. So I decided to look for my other brother but I couldn't find him because he got sealed or something like that. I don't know if my sources are right…Aiy that doesn't matter, but now I found him!" Kawaiina brightens up.


	2. Chapter 2: Another One

Ch2 Another one

"You…found…him?…Who?" Kagome was a bit confused but she really knows what's happening. _She can't be serious can she? She's a sister to…to…_

"My brother! Inuyasha-neechan…." Kawaiina says.

"NANI! I don't have a sister! Don't be going around bribing people with your story and finding relatives!" Inuyasha was outraged. He is pointing and yelling at poor Kawaiina now.

"IM NOT LYING! You never knew about me because, I told you, mom didn't want anyone to know!" Kawaiina trys to knock sense into Inuyasha.

"Bitch, if I was your brother then why don't you go to Sesshomaru? Huh? I'm sure he's your brother too! And he can be more protective. You know he's probably stronger than I am!" Inuyasha rages.

"I would but he's a full demon and I heard he hates hanyous!" Kawaiina yells.

"SO-hey you're a hanyou?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Then your mother was the same as mine?"

"Che yea! Loser."

"Hey how did she die?" Inuyasha asks softly.

"I told-" Kawaiina was going to explode.

"Never mind, I remember, you don't know right?" Inuyasha said.

"Right" Kawaiina states.

"Finally this has calmed down" Miroku whispered to Sango, who has been quiet all this time.

"Yea" slap Sango defended herself from Miroku's groping tactic.

"Hey, I'm still not sure if you're lying or not…" Inuyasha wonders.

"Ok, well here's the best proof I could think of. Mom said you would understand when you see it. Here." Kawaiina holds out an amber-colored stone attached to a chain hanging across her neck. "Mom gave it to me. Do recognize it?"

Inuyasha walked over then peered closer at the stone and gasped.

Flashback

sniffle sniffle " Mommy they're teasing me again!" said younger Inuyasha.

" Don't cry, you have to be strong." His mother comforting him and holding him in her arms while stroking Inuyasha's white hair.

"I'm so different, everyone hates me!", young Inuyasha cried into his mothers sleeve.

"Everyone is different, that's what makes you special."

"Special? Me?"

"Of course"

Young Inuyasha hearing these comforting words was really happy and decided to give his mother a present… He was walking along a river and suddenly something gold-ish caught his eye. He runs right into the river and picked up an amber-colored rock.

"This is so pretty, I'll give it to mom!" Inuyasha said happily.

His mother really liked the stone and she kept it with her all the time.

"I remembered that mother loved that stone. She always had it everywhere she go." Inuyasha said as he was snapping out of his flashback.

"Yea, I remember too so when she gave it to me I was really surprised!" Kawaiina exclaimed. "So do you believe that I am really your sister?"

"I guess I should" Inuyasha says but was unwilling to believe it. He looks down to the ground and dazed out. Apparently the flashback of his mother was still on his mind.

"Neh it's getting late, lets go set up a fire and sleep. I'm too tired to be hearing anymore of this" Kagome suggested.

"Agreed" Miroku and Sango said together.

"Hey, Kagome-chan! It is Kagome right?" Kawaiina asked while the group was up and traveling already.

"Yea what up?"

"I was wondering why you guys travel together"

"We are collecting shikon shards"

"Oh, so that half demon I've heard about who hangs out with humans to look for shards is….my brother?"

"Yep!" a small fox popped out of nowhere.

"Whoa! Hey you must be the one with the scent I was smelling other than these guys…." She points at Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha. "So why did you decide to come out now?"

"Well… I was… scared and yea. Name's Shippou" He hops on top of Kawaiina's shoulder.

"Hey! Nice to meet you!"

"Feh! Oui Shippou you don't need to be so polite to this bitch, you only met her!" Inuyasha says a little annoyed.

"Just because I only met her doesn't mean I can't be nice!" Shippo defends while looking a bit pout and glaring at Inuyasha.

"Hmph! You weren't very nice to me when I first met you!" Inuyasha remembered the statue that was packed over his hand.

"hehe you weren't very nice to me either!" Shippo replied and Kawaiina was in the middle of this conversation looking very amused. A breeze blew and she smelled something….

"UGH! What is that smell?" Kawaiina exclaims.

"Shikon Shards heading this way!" Kagome said at the same time when Kawaiina spoked.

"Smell, what smell?" Inuyasha sniffing harder and also recognizing the scent…

"That's because your nose is defective!" replied Kawaiina smugly, searching for what the scent is. _This one needs a bath too! _

"I don't have a defective nose!" Inuyasha says and muttered under his breath "Kouga…" he growled.

A brown blur came to a halt in front of the group…

"Kouga-kun. What are you doing here?" Kagome says brightly.

"Same as usual coming to check up on my woman…Making sure she's happy and still mine…How are you Kagome?" Kouga walks toward the group and faces Kagome.

"Your woman? When was Kagome your woman? And why does everyone smell so…ugh! I don't want to say it!" Kawaiina said.

Noticing the demon girl Kouga says "What's wrong with my smell? It's a man smell and who are you anyways judging me by my scent!" Kouga turn towards Kawaiina.

"Feh that's my sister so stop talking trash and get lost before you find out more stuff!" Inuyasha stomps toward Kouga getting ready to fight.

"Che I'm not leaving for awhile. I don't trust this puppy. And besides my tribe is very peace and quiet now." Kouga states.

"Nani! No, you're not staying anywhere near Kagome!" Inuyasha was getting really mad and is now in front of Kouga getting ready for a punch.

"osuwari" Inuyasha slams to the ground.

"Ugh! Damn you, Kagome." Inuyasha muttered.

"Hey! How did Kagome do that to you?" Kawaiina asks.

"It's the rosary he has…" Shippo whispered back to her and was replied with an "oooo".

"So Kagome, is it ok for me to stay with you awhile?" Kouga takes Kagome's hands into his. Inuyasha suddenly popped back up from the floor and broke the hold of Kouga and Kagome.

"Of course you're not—"

"Of course you can, Kouga-kun!" Kagome said just to make Inuyasha pissed.

"Great!" Kouga replied happily. He then starts checking out whom this sister of Inuyasha is. "Wow you too do really look alike…."

"Thanks a lot but I'm a lot different from him!" Kawaiina was referring to Inuyasha.

"Yea I'm a lot stronger!" Inuyasha boasted.

"Get a life!" Kawaiina proclaims.


	3. Chapter 3: A Weapon

This chapter is mostly based on episode 57 and 58 I think. If any of you guys have a good episode summary of these two episodes please report to me at once! Thank You!

Ch 3 A weapon

The group of 7 now: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kawaiina, and Kouga were searching for Shikon shards once again and came uupon a village.

"Inuyasha, stop looking at Kouga-kun that way." Kagome said.

"Hmph! Why do we have to search for more shards when we already have two, right beside us!" Inuyasha says. Obviously he is still mad at Kouga for staying with them.

"C'mon you guys, there should be a village up ahead to stay for the night", Miroku said.

"Hey there it is" Sango points as the village came into view. But lowers her happy tone when she saw the condition of the village. It was quiet with empty houses and no fire going, nothing…

"Looks like this place haven't been in life for some time now…." Sango says.

"Let's look over there near the houses" Kawaiina said walking ahead. _Something's not right…this place is empty but why do I still sense people here? _

"Alright. Is there something over there?" Miroku catches up with Kawaiina.

Kawiina walks up to a suspicious looking house and pushed open the door. She finds a box made of wood in the middle of the room.

"Feh let's get this over with" Inuyasha steps up to the box getting ready to kick it.

"No don't! Baka look in the box first!" Kawaiina says, stopping him in mid-kick. Inuyasha sighed, opened the box, and peered inside.

"Whoa! Look, it's the villagers and they're all mini sized!" Inuyasha says surprisingly.

"Good thing you didn't kick us too!" said one of the villagers in a high squeaked voice because they're so small.

"Who are you and what happened to you guys?" Miroku asks while looking down the box with all the villagers in all shapes and sizes. There were children hanging on to their mothers, grandmas and men…etc.

"I'm the head chief of this village. We were attacked by a giant with a thing on his hand to turn us into this. cough cough he put us in this box and did something, I'm not so sure. But now we're all feeling woozy and weak…."

"We have to find this giant and destroy him…." Sango says and the others agreed. The sun was setting already and they didn't know that the giant actually found them before they did… The giant approached behind them as quiet as he can, raised his hand so to shrink them too!

Kawaiina with her fast senses jumped out of the way just in time along with Kouga, who ran away too, but the others were caught in the trap. The giant grabbed the newly shrunken people and placed them in a sealed glass jar. Muttering

"I'll deal with you later hehe"

"Oui! Inuyasha, break the jar or something…" Kawaiina started but trailed off when she saw that Inuyasha had turned into a human. It was his time of the month.

"You think I would if I could!" Inuyasha yelled out. _Damn why does this have to happen at the time when danger comes!_

"What the hell puppy? You're human! Worthless dog…Kagome! Just wait, I'll come save you!" Kouga exclaims.

Inuyasha is furious and mutters under his breath "damn…."

The giant packs the jar in one of his pockets and glares at Kawaiina and Kouga "You won't get away either! So stop you're yacking!" AHH ! They dodge his attempt to shrink them again.

_Crap he's so fast for a big guy… we can't keep dodging his moves he'll soon get us! _Kawaiina attempts to kill the giant with her claws but he dodged it…

"hehe you can't kill me, if you kill me how are you suppose to save your precious friends? Haha." The giant muses.

_That's rite what will happen if I killed him? Would my brother and friends stay like that? What about the villagers? _And then an idea popped into her head. _Yes this should work._

"Hey you! Big giant! Don't you know there's many ways I can save them even though you're dead! Don't think I'm stupid!" Kawaiina says with a smirk and glanced at Kouga who was hit to the ground. _That girl…she seems to know something about this giant…but why was she so surprised with the shrunken humans?_

"So you succeed to know how to make the people back to their original size with this changing device but what about the villagers? They already lost their energy, they won't survive!" The giant lets out a loud muhahaha.

"You think you know everything but you don't know that there are other ways loser" Kawaiina bluffs back. _What the hell is this guy talking about? The villagers lost their energy? So that's why the villagers were weak? think think Got it this must be it! Ok here it goes._

The giant is going after Kouga. Now he is pushing Kouga to the ground and getting ready to shrink him too! Kawaiina starts running toward them while glaring at Kouga sending a mental message_ "stay right there…don't move…" _while mouthing the words.

_Ok she's glaring at me…trying to send me a message? She mouthing the words…stay right there? Huh?_

The giant is practically on top of Kouga. H raised his hand and-----

Kawaiina at the last second yelled move! So Kouga moved and she gave a hard kick aimed for the giant's chest.

UGH! Something glowing popped out of the giant's mouth. Kouga on instinct grabbed the glowing ball. With one last claw attack Kawaiina destroyed the very surprised giant

"AHHH you bitch…."

Panting "hey ummm…Kawaiina… how'd you know when to kill the giant but also know how to save my kagome?" Kouga asked.

"Kagome is not yours!" A voice came out of the clothing piled on the floor left from the giant. Kawaiina took out the jar and poured his brother and companions into the box with the villagers.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, puppy, when you're so small and I could squish you with a finger!" Kouga says. This left Inuyasha quiet.

Kawaiina carefully hunted through the giant's clothing and found the changing device. It was white with a strap to hold to the hand. Kawaiina place it over her hand and raised it like the giant had and changed the people back.

"Kouga, give the energy ball back to the villagers" Kawaiina says and immediately the villagers were back to normal.

"Oh thank you so much! We owe you our lives; please stay for the night here. It's the least I could do!" Head chief of the village proclaims.

"Arigato" Kagome bows.

"Kawaiina you still haven't told us how you figured this out." Inuyasha questioned.

"errr….I didn't…that guy told me everything, until I figured out the energy ball in him." Kawaiina stated flatly.

"You mean you didn't know what you were doing? You could have killed us!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Hey your butt was saved, so chill" Kawaiina was not listening much, and was examining the changing device, which she decide to keep.

"Kawaiina you're very smart to have thought up a trick like that….bribing the giant to tell you the truth…I could have thought of that!" Miroku exclaims.

"Yea right…lets get something to eat…" Sango shakes her head.

I hope you guys are enjoying my story. Please leave reviews. It is much appreciated. :P


	4. Chapter 4: Blood

Ch 4 blood

"Here are your rooms! I hoped you had a good dinner and sleep tight! Now I'll leave you to yourselves." The Head Chief of the village says.

"Hai"

"Well girls lets get that room over there. Boys you get the one with the hole on the roof and the broken door." Kagome says with Sango and Kawaiina snickering.

"Aww Kagome can't I spent the night with you?" Shippo begged with pleading eyes.

"Oh… come on. Shippo you can stay with us!" Kawaiina patted shippo on the head.

"Not fair! Oui Kagome, can I stay with you too? Please?" Kouga trys to imitate Shippo.

"No! It's ok Kouga! You can stay with Inuyasha and Miroku." Kagome goes into the room with her other companions. Inuyasha was in the background looking very grumpy but said nothing.

Everyone is asleep now or so it was suppose to be…but Kawaiina was still up, so she crept out of the room. While passing the boys room with the broken door, Kouga saw her walking pass so he decided to follow her and see what is up with this girl…

Kawaiina sat by a tree. She took out her changing device on her hand and gave up some of her energy into the device when she smelled a familiar scent and recognized it immediately.

"Kouga-kun what are you doing here?" Kawaiina asks.

"Heh your senses are pretty quick. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm….uh…just letting my youkai energy be absorbed by the device"

"And why is that?"

"By doing that I would be the only one who could use it unlike that stupid giant…"

"Baka, that would leave you really weak for a while like a human!"

"That's why I'm doing it during the night when I'm suppose to be sleeping. Why aren't you sleeping? Huh? Just to come out to spy on me?"

"Hmph I wasn't spying…I couldn't sleep so I wanted to come out."

"Thinking of Kagome?"

"You won't understand about Kagome. sigh the stars out here are nice…." Kouga lies down on his back looking up. "Kawaiina, you're such a different demon…so…." Before he finished he noticed that Kawaiina was already asleep leaning against the tree.

"stupid, see how weak you are…" _I should stay here, she's so weak now, what if something comes…_

AHHH!

"What happen Kagome?…" Sango said very sleepily and rubbed her eyes.

"Kawaiina-chan is gone!" Kagome yelled out in dismay.

"She's just probably outside somewhere, don't get overexcited" Sango reassured her.

"O lets look for her- NEH KAWAIINA!" Kagome shouts but no one answers. She walks outside and finds Kawaiina and Kouga. Kawaiina was leaning on a tree sleeping and Kouga was on the floor on his back.

"Hey what's going on?" Inuyasha yawns and Kawaiina wakes up.

"What's going on? Why is everyone here?" Kawaiina ponders.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome looks at her intently.

"I was just claiming my changing device here" Kawaiina stated. "Oui, Kouga still here? I fell asleep"

"Sure…Neh Kouga, wake up" Inuyasha kicks Kouga on the side and he finally wakes up…

"OUI you want a piece of this!" Kouga jumps to life.

The gang continues their journey through a forest. Kawaiina hops on the branches around the trees up ahead of the group. She was jumping around and having fun when she sensed something weird. She jumped off the branch she was on and when she sensed it coming again…It was at the foot of her feet, so she jumped up and landed on something dark and shadow-like. As fast as it had came, the shadow slid from under Kawaiina's feet and tripped her while it got away.

"Must be a youkai of some sort…Kagome any shikon shards?" Inuyasha asks.

"From that thing, no…but I thinks there's one somewhere here…" Kagome replies.

"Ok, let's get it!" Inuyasha gets his sword out.

"Not unless I get it first!" Kouga says but thinks to himself _Stupid dog, he doesn't know what he's facing. What Kawaiina sensed wasn't an ordinary thing. Hmm I wonder if Inuyasha is older than Kawaiina? She seems to know much more about survival in life than he does, haha baka-inu. _

Gasp it comes again…A fast slash of shadow tripped all of them down. Then more shadows tried to wrap around them as they were on the ground. Inuyasha who was almost trapped finally managed to break out; he cut through the shadows and saved the rest.

"You guys don't let it cover you or you'll be taken to its den for dinner or something" Kawaiina yelled frantically.

"It's coming!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"JUMP!" Kawaiina yelled out. Everyone was like huh? But whatever; they didn't have anything better. With Shippo on the transformed Kirara, they jumped and the shadow thingy swooshed away into another bush.

"Hey we dodged it…so now how do we catch it?" Sango says "Hey!" She looks around because she definitely was sensing something big approaching.

"Shikon shards!" Kagome lets the other know.

The big shadow was huge and black. It revealed its true form with claws throwing everything away from its path. All the other shadows that the gang had been fighting came out from their hiding to bid their master. The big one yelled out a horrible scream. Most likely mad for his little ones for being picked on. Then the little shadows were sucked into the big one making it more powerful. (Ok this part is just a little cheesy, but c'mon stay with me!)

Hiraikotsu! But the boomerang didn't even scratch the big guy. The monster is frantic and is lunging at the gang knocking Miroku out when he was trying to hit him with his staff. Kouga was dodging attacks every so often and trying to kick with his powerful feet but he was very closely getting hit with the monster's deadly claws.

"Kuso! This thing is so hard to destroy… but not for long!" Inuyasha gets his sword ready to concentrate on the wound of the wind.

"Take this you bastard!" He swings his sword and a big beam shot out straight towards the shadow monster, but what's this!

The shadow is expanding himself. He wrapped his whole body with the light Inuyasha gave out with his sword and absorbed it!

"NANI! How can he do that!" Inuyasha was pissed.

"Heh guess you're not as strong as I thought" Kouga was smirking and panting.

"Kurosai (shut up)!" Inuyasha said with an unbelieving tone.

"The Shikon shard is on his back!" Kagome sat on top of a transformed Shippo. (a pink balloon thing). He is reluctantly moving towards the monster. Raising her arrow to the monster, who was currently fighting against Kawaiina, Kagome thinks to herself. _I can hit him where I want to! I can!_ "Here it goes" She lets her arrow fly! It hits….his hand….cutting it off…but that was all it did.

Enraged by this, the monster threw a fit and slashed at Kawaiina who apparently tried to dodge it but…too late this guy got her across the chest with his claws. Kawaiina's blood splashed onto the monster. The blood….unexpectantly seems to be melting the flesh of the monster…_Gasp what is going on? My blood got on the creepy guy and melted his hand? What is happening to me?_

Kawaiina fell backwards towards the floor when the monster got her. This Shadow monster is really desperate now! He lunged at Kawaiina. Risking in contact with her blood or not! Good thing, Kouga came on time and blocked the attack. Kagome meanwhile dragged the shocked girl onto safety.

"Kagome what happen?" Kawaiina said in a hoarsed and scared voice.

"I don't know, I don't know…" Kagome repeated.

"Hey! A little help here! I can't hold him off for long!" Inuyasha yells out.

"That monster each lost a hand to one of you guys" Shippo pondered. "I guess one wasn't enough effort, so attack him together!" hehehe Shippo says feeling very smart.

"Hey that's a good idea, try it!" Sango lifted Miroku into a sitting position. He had finally come to.

"Here take the arrows, wet your tip of the arrow with Kawaiina's blood and Kagome just shoot your purity arrows." Miroku says handing out arrows to Sango then he seemed to collapse again.

"huh? Ok… but it might not work…" Kagome said looking uncertainly at Kawaiina, who seems to be dead already from lost of blood.

Just shoot it Kagome-chan!" said Sango while getting an arrow and wetting it with Kawaiina's blood.

"OoO yea but I have never tried that before…" Kagome was feeling stupid but frantic.

"There's always a first. DO IT! I don't think Inuyasha and Kouga can dodge anymore attacks!" Sango yells. _sigh sometimes Kagome can be a pain in the ass…_

Kagome unsteadily raised her arrows and aimed at the shadow monster, then fired! A streak of black and white light went towards the shadow, then it was nothing. The shikon shard fell onto the ground.


	5. Chapter 5: Kouga's Battle

Ch 5 Kouga's battle

sigh " I'm so tired from that battle…" Miroku sits down in the house. "At least we got some good stuff from it right guys?"

The gang had returned to Bachaan's house.

"Yeah we got another shikon shard!" Kagome says while holding up the piece she has in her hand.

"I didn't mean that…" whispered miroku looking slightly at Kawaiina who was sitting down healing her wounds and staring into space.

"O! You meant---" Kagome started then stopped when she saw kawaiina winced.

Inuyasha couldn't stand it any longer, he got up

"Hey what is up with you and your blood? Why don't I do that?" Inuyasha says, demanding answers. Kawaiina stood up and walked outside of the house not saying a word.

"Hush inuyasha…Don't you know that she's already confused? You baka…." Miroku said while shaking his head. " Just get some sleep like Sango is." He glances at Sango and Shippo who are currently on the floor sleeping.

"feh…"

"You are so unreasonable. She must have something done to her to have blood evil as that!" Kouga speaks up suddenly. "Cant you guys see that? Blood that melts stuff. WHOA" Kouga sits down across the room to rest.

"And how do you know? Not like you care!" Inuyasha replies, annoyed that an outsider would understand more about his own "sister"….

"Hey she saved our lives; we should be at least grateful…. Shouldn't we go look for her? She's going to stay out for the night?" Kouga asks with a hint of concern.

"oOo And I thought you only cared for Kagome?…Eh?" Inuyasha replied.

"Of course I do! A whole bunch more than you!"

"Inuyasha don't pull me into this argument and get some sleep!" Kagome says angrily.

"And why should I!" Inuyasha replies. Kagome looks at the ground obviously mad and said "OSUWARI!"

Inuyasha slammed to the ground and stayed there for the night.

"hmph getting Kagome mad…" Kouga drops to the ground also for sleep.

Kawaiina lay outside sitting Indian style to think things out. _What just happened to me? How come my blood can be truly evil as hell? Am I evil?_

Kouga woke up early to find that kawaiina had not come back for the night. _Hmph that freaking puppy must've gotten her mad…._ He walked outside of the little house to breath some fresh air. Kawaiina had spent the night on a tree branch not far from the house. On kouga's approach, kawaiina woke up.

" 'morning kouga-kun… why are you up so early…" Kawaiina ask sleepily.

"errr…sorry to wake you?…" Kouga looked kind of uncomfortable.

"It's alright. Lets go for a walk…" Kawaiina stretched and yawned. Kouga watched kawaiina jumped down from the tree and they started walking. The atmosphere of the stroll was a bit intense and quiet.

"Thanks for saving me from the attack of that guy…." Kawaiina said quietly.

"No problem--" Kouga started. Without warning Kawaiina stopped in front of Kouga and quickly pecked Kouga on the cheek…_why did I do that! _She was blushing.

"Hey kawaiina…" Kouga said slowly.

Suddenly from inside of the trees, Inuyasha jumped out and said "What! Kawaiina how could you…you…!"

Kawaiina was definitely mad at inuyasha for spying on them. She acted on the first thing that came to her mind…raising her right hand with the changing device (remember that?) at inuyasha and changed him into a pearly white puppy. Kouga was a bit surprised at the sight…but he bursts out laughing and makes fun of inuyasha. Kawaiina then turned her changing device towards Kouga and decided to change him to a little wolf. It was Kawaiina who walked back to the house laughing.

She was just as clueless as inuyasha and kouga when she changed them with her changing device but it made her feel proud to be able to do something like that. She walked back to the house with the little wolf and pearly puppy following behind, nipping at her heels once in a while.bark bark (change us back!)

"Hey I can understand you guys!" Kawaiina said with surprise. bark bark bark BARK!

(Then get us out of these stupid forms!)

Back at the house Kagome and the rest just woke up…

"OuiKawaiina's back…Hey have you seen inuyasha and kouga?" Kagome asks when she realized the two guys were missing.

"Yea" Kawaiina answered with a grin as the two pets walked through the door barking.

"Hey, where did they come from, they're cute!" Kageome squeled. "And where did you say inuyasha and kouga was?" She said while petting the pets that were trying to avoid her and walking to separate corners of the room. Shippo and Kirara were going towards them in the way of making new friends.

"They're here in the room." Kawaiina stated with and amused smile. She sits down to enjoy a cup of tea.

"Where?"

Kawaiina raised her changing device and changed the pets back. Where the dog and wolf was, were replaced with kouga and inuyasha. Inuyasha and kouga looked very smugged.

"AHHH! Inuyasha! kouga!" Shippo shouted, jumping away.

"Two guys and a girl…hmmm what could they have been doing that made her pissed enough to transform them insignificant animals…?" Miroku says slyly while rubbing his chin.

"They weren't doing anything that you're thinking!" yelled Sango.

"Kawaiina, how did you manage to master the device anyway?" Miroku question.

"I don't know they just got me so mad so I changed them" Kawaiina says proudly.

"Well now that is something…"

"OK lets hit the road now, ok?" Inuyasha stands up and started walking out the door. He was still not very happy. Everyone else looked at each other and shrugged.

The sounds of purr purr then clunk, the sound of a dropped pail were heard as the gang were walking out the door.

"What was that?" Kawaiina looks around while following the sound to find a kitten under a pail, soon after small dog came out of hiding. " OoO they're so cute! I'm going to keep them!" Kawaiina squealed.

"Hey that dog looks a little like me. How come no one said I was cute. eh!" Inuyasha says.

"Do you really want to be changed into a dog again?" Kawaiina replied and takes the two animals into her hands then getting back up.

The journey continued until they were stopped by Kouga's comrades, Ginta.

He was torn, bloody, and tired.

"Kou…ga….I've…been…looking…for you…" Ginta says while panting.

"What happenned? Why are you in a hurry?" Kouga suddenly getting serious and concerned.

"The tribe…a dragon is attacking us, he wants your shards…" Ginta continues to pant

"How dare he! Lets head back! I have to go Kagome, I'll come back for you!" Kouga said in a hurry.

"Don't be silly! I'm going with you." Kagome replies.

"Hey I want to go! Is it a real dragon!" Kawaiina says with interest.

"Stupid, dragons are crazy, you don't want to go there. You'll end up dying…" Inuyasha says. "And you're too weak." He added.

"Feh, maybe you're just too scared to go battle a dragon, older brother." Kawaiina shot back.

"We'll see about that. A dragon you say, not hard at all." Inuyasha brags.

"No, Inuyasha I'll take care of this." Kouga says importantly.

"You cant do shit, except run around kicking and screaming."

"Hmph"

Sango, realizing the problem of transportation said "We won't all fit on kirara you know?"

"What! Sango you want to go see a dragon too?" Inuyasha exclaims.

"Well if kagome's going, I'm going" Sango replied.

"And where sango is, I'm there!" Miroku says while taking a step closer to sango

"o god…this isn't a party you know. " Inuyasha says like he has a headache.

Kawaiina came up with a good idea for all of them to travel quickly.

She changed the kitten and puppy into a replica of the transformed kirara.

"OK. Let's go!" Kawaiina says excitedly.

Kawaiina sat on the back of the kitten and kagome on the puppy with Ginta and sango and miroku on kirara while kouga and inuyasha ran. So now they're off to battle a dragon.


	6. Chapter 6: Dragons

Ch 6 Dragonz

The gang comes closer to the wolf den. They can see that the dragon is attacking everything in sight with his huge claws.

"So there you are!!! Hand over the shikon shards before you get hurt!!!" The dragon roared when he had felt the presence of the shikon shards getting nearer.

"Hell no!! You want it, come and get it!!" Kouga replies and runs around at lightning speed while the dragon tries to capture him. Kouga takes a hit and falls to the ground.

"Feh look at the wimpy wolf. Let me give it a swing and end this!" Inuyasha began to raise his sword.

"Keep out of this puppy. This fight is mine!!" Kouga shouts and dodged another claw attack from the dragon. He threw some kicks at the dragon's hide but failed to do any damage.

"Just let Inuyasha destroy the dragon! You can't do this by yourself!!!" Kawaiina yelled desperately. _Baka don't be so stubborn!! Why does he want to fight this alone anyways!? For kagome?, _Kawaiina thought to herself.

"If I can't get your shards then I'll just take someone else's!!" The dragon looks toward Kagome and attacked but fortunately Inuyasha wasthere to block the attack with his sword.

"Be more careful will ya'? You almost got Kagome hurt!!! Wimpy wolf…." Inuyasha shouted out.

"Gomene Kagome, you all right?" Kouga looks to Kagome's direction, but he didn't have enough time before the dragon attacked again.

"Heh do you think this is a game?! Take this!!" The dragon suddenly summoned up a new attack. A large fireball and light formed at the end of his mouth and was aimed towards Kouga. Kouga wasn't prepared for this and was directly in the path of the fireball. _Damn no place to run!!!_

Kawaiina on her transformed kitten, a large cat with wings, flew up to Kouga, in time to grab his hand and drag him to safety in the air.

"You alright?" Kawaiina asks with concern.

"Ye" but before he could finish the dragon came back with another claw attack that came straight towards them.

Since Kawaiina was on the big kitten (Know what, I need to give these animals a name so how about the kitten is Sakana and the puppy is Hikaru) Kawaiina was seated on Sakana while Kouga was dangling in the air because she's holding on to him by the hand. The dragon's attack had hit Kawaiina with full forced! She was slammed against the side of cliff receiving much damage. The others were wounded severely also.

Inuyasha couldn't stand it any longer.

"Hey dragon, you want the shards? You have to come and get me!" Inuyasha raises his sword ready to perform bakuyuurha.

The dragon returned a fireball attack.

"Here it comes!!" Inuyasha rushes into the fireball and strikes it at the wound of wind of the fireball causing it to reflect back to the dragon.

"What?!!! What is this? I don't lose to a lowly demon…." and the dragon….exploded to a million pieces. (haha how else could he have ended up?)

"Stupid wolf!! I could've just killed him right there!! But no, now look my sister is hurt." Inuyasha blew up in anger.

Hikaru goes up to Kawaiina and places her on his back. She was bloody and torn but she's alive…

"Let's get to Kaede's village to heal wounds?" Kagome suggested.

Sakana was back into a small kitten and was breathing deeply in Sango's hands. Kouga was unconscious and taken to Kaede's on Kirara .

When they arrived at Kaede's village, Kawaiina transformed Hikaru back to his original size. He purred and leaned against her. She jumped up a tree branch and sat there while her pets followed. Her wounds opened some, and she let her blood drip onto the tree.

"Kawaiina get down from there and let us heal your wounds!!!" Kagome yelled out but Kawaiina ignored her.

"I think she's probably mad at Kouga for being stubborn…" Miroku said slowly.

"I was not stubborn..!! It was something that only I can do to protect my tribe…" Kouga woke up and walked over to Kaede's hut to treat his wounds.

"Yes you were, you should've just let Inuyasha kill the dragon and not stop him" Kagome replied.

Kouga didn't say anything, but turned to look out a window that can see Kawaiina dripping blood on the tree branch.

"We should call her in…" Kaede says with concern. "What was the thing you guys fought against?"

"It was a great big dragon!" Shippo says with a shiver.

"A dragon!! Aiya we really should get her to treat her wounds, dragon attack wounds are fatal if done by their deadly claws." Kaede says. Kouga seemed to have think things through, so he walked outside.

He then climbed up the tree branch with much effort, since he still has bad wounds. He sat along side of Kawaiina, who apparently turned her back to him and tried to get up but her wounds took control over her body and she fell back down to her sitting place. _Ugh…its no use I cant even get back up…._ The tree branch she was sitting in was already soaked with blood.

"Hey you should go treat your wounds….you're hurt pretty bad you know…." Kouga says looking very uncomfortable.

"I wouldn't even be hurt if you weren't so stupid and stubborn!! " Kawaiina returns without looking at him.

From a distance Kagome called "Kawaiina, you get here right now!!!!"

"NO! I feel fine!!!" Kawaiina called back , " I wont give up…" Kagome muttered.

Hikaru and Sakana were hiding behind Kawaiina and taking peeks at Kouga. Then Hikaru sniffed and recognized the "dog" scent and approached Kouga with a friendly yelp.

Kawaiina definitely not happy pulled Hikaru back towards her, who eventually whimpers so she just let Hikaru go with a discomforted look.

Kouga stroke Hikaru and smiled.

"Can't help that we're the same species" Kouga says.

Then all of the sudden beads flew through the air and made a necklace around Kawaiina's neck.

"HEY!!! What's this?!!" Kawaiina tries to rip off the rosary

"HAHA now what to subdue her?…" Kagome says with an evil grin.

"What? You're giving me one of those stupid rosaries that baka Inuyasha has?!! NO WAY!!" Kawaiina pulls on the rosary with her bloody hands.

" SIT….um…that don't work….SPEAK…..ROLL OVER……ugh" Kagome recites and hoping one will subdue Kawaiina.

"What. Can't subdue me? Hahha" Kawaiina laughs and stuck out her tongue making a cute face…

Kouga blushed when he saw how stubborn Kawaiina could be also.

"That's it!! KAWAII (cute)!!!!" Kagome yells and at once Kawaiina suddenly fell off the branch and onto the floor. Sakana and Hikaru jumped off the branch to see how she was. Sakana gave Kawaiina a woeful lick. She is definitely not well and on top of her wounds, that drop practically killed her.

She spat out blood and wheezed while holding her wound. Kouga seeing this jumped off the branch despite his wounds. That was the last thing Kawaiina saw before she fainted.

.Breakfast.

"Thanks to Kaede for having another rosary or we wont be able to get Kawaiina to heal her wounds!!!" Kagome says happily.

"haha..Really, thanks a lot…." Kawaiina is looking very smugged.

" It's ok, Kawaiina I have to deal with this too…" Inuyasha says and was standing behind Kawaiina giving her a pat to the back while his mouth is full of ramen.

"che…." Kawaiina replies.

"I wonder why would Kawaiina's subdue word be kawaii?" Miroku tries to get intellectual. "I mean I get why Inuyasha's word is sit…" Miroku continued.

"Why is that?" Shippo stopping for a second to ask then quickly dug back into his food.

"Well I guess that Inuyasha is always up around and is never still and the fact that he is a dog demon his subdue word being sit makes sense." Miroku explains.

"Then why is yours kawaii, kawaiina? You're nothing like Inuyasha. You're quiet, considerate, sincere and probably the only thing related to Inuyasha is that you are both determined…hmmm…. WAAAAHHHH!!!" Shippo starts running for his life because Inuyasha was steaming now that he was told of all his bad traits.

"I'm not surprised that, that word would actually be my subdue word. When I was little I hate, HATE, HATE, to be called…um…that word."

Everyone says "Ooooo"


	7. Chapter 7: Mysterious Good Deeds

Ch 7: Mysterious good Deeds

Important: The Yasha gang have continued traveling after their wounds healed with the epic with the dragon. This chapter follows the episode when Inuyasha defeated Goshinboku (one of Naraku's detachments) and he transformed into a true yokai. Do you remember that episode? Oh yea Kouga is still here. These chapters do not all follow the regular episodes! It's just whatever I want it to be. And sorry I haven't been posting up. School and stuff got in the way. Hope you enjoy.

The group is sitting around a campfire against some stones and talking about what happened to Inuyasha. His hanyou blood became the demon because of the forced situation.

"Inuyasha, you just became a true yokai and changed back to yourself by Kagome's osuwari, how did it feel?" Miroku said playfully

"Very confused…I wanted to become a true yokai but that is not what I wanted…I was a…a monster. I couldn't control myself." Inuyasha mumbles.

"Just keep your tetssaiga with you" Kagome was a bit disturbed with Inuyasha's transformation.

"I'm surprised that hanyous can change into demons sometimes…maybe its better that way" Kouga suggests. "Sure, better for you right??!" Inuyasha shots back.

"Of course, for me. That way you wont be able to get in between me and Kagome." Kouga puts his arm around Kagome. Kawaiina watched in the background and twinged a bit before she turned to look at something else. Kouga had noticed her uncomfortable reaction.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF KAGOME!!" Inuyasha explodes.

"And what if I don't want to?" Kouga challenged.

"I'll make you"

"You know you can't, puppy.."

"Hell yea, I can!" Inuyasha continues to argue. While they're going on with their usual argument, Sango and Miroku discusses the transformation with Kawaiina.

"Hmm how do you keep your demon self inside Kawaiina?" Sango started.

"Good point.." Miroku says.

"I'm not sure myself but I've never had the problem of changing into a full demon" Kawaiina says.

"It's the amber stone." Inuyasha says quietly.

"How do you know?" Kagome questions.

"mother must've put a sealing spell on it.

"It's the only reason" Inuyasha says and then he goes off into a daze thinking about his loving mother…

Inuyasha ponders. _Mother… what happened to you?_

While everyone was sleeping, there was someone who is still up during the still of the night. She never seems to be sleeping…Kawaiina crept out into the night. She travels awhile alone with Sakana and Hikaru. Walking quietly on a pathway she comes close to a village that had just been robbed by a gang of bandits. The group was making a getaway with their new treasures when they were stopped by the demon girl.

"What! Move out of our way…demon chick..!" yelled the angry mob of bandits..

No word was said and she quickly attacks. The mob scatters with wounds and cries…taking the stolen goods Kawaiina places them back in the village. An old man spotted her.

"It's the legendary White Miko!" the old man shouts. Kawaiina makes a quick getaway that was just in time to escape an upset woman from seeing her also.

"Old man there is no such thing as the legendary White Miko, she is only a legend. Face it, we're robbed and broke I don't know what were going to do…sob sob" said the woman

"No! It was really her!! Look our stolen goods. It's right there!!" The old man points to the goods on their front door.

Their commotion caused the rest of the village to arouse from their lost. Once seeing that their belongings had been returned, smiles of joy were everywhere. Standing on a nearby tree branch hidden in the shadows, a young hanyou smiled to herself.

And in the distance was Kouga looking on intently without her knowing.

A long day of travel, the Yasha group arrived at a village that was little runned down.

"Wow look at this place…I wondered what happenned…" Sango looks around.

"Maybe some sort of trouble has occurred here..ah lets ask this beautiful woman.." Miroku suddenly walks ahead.

"I don't think so…I'll do the asking" Sango runs ahead and blocks Mirokus path with her hiraikotsu. Miroku looked disappointed but continued to look on while Sango asked "ma'am did something happen to your village…? It looked like it had been attacked…" "Yes, it was only yesterday that we've been robbed by some bandits but miraculously our things had been returned…" The woman said.

"YES, a miracle indeed!" An old man appeared from inside the house.

"I have witnessed the works of the legendary White Miko!"

"Please don't pay any attention to him" The woman explains. "It's just a legend"

"The White Miko. I've heard of her, she's suppose to be the goddess who comes out when the moon is crescent to help the villages restore health and defend them." Says Miroku.

"That's her…here I have a portrait of her, though no one had really seen her, this is just their guess on how she looks." The old man says excitedly.

"Don't take out that picture...what an embarrassment. That picture is around 30 years old!" the woman shakes her head. The old man takes out a scroll from the inside of house. It shows a young girl with white hair and a black kimono.

"Wow this reminds me of Kawaiina, somehow, without the ears of course…" Kagome says, examining the portrait.

"What are you talking about Kagome-chan I'm much more feminine than that White Miko, whatever her name is…" Kawaiina replies.

"Lets go inside for tea and have a longer discussion of this" suggested the old man.

"I'm not interested in this conversation but tea sounds nice…oui Kagome do you still have some of those things that adds boiled water??" Inuyasha asks.

"Sigh don't be rude! Gomen ba-chan, we'd love to have tea!" Kagome replies.

While walking past the doorway, Miroku grabs the woman's hands and says intimately "Would you bear my child?"

Sango quickly pulls Miroku's ear and drags him inside the house with him crying silent tears. "I knew you were going to do that" says Sango. The women looked a bit shocked. "Ay Miroku…" Shippo shakes his head and Kirara meowed.

During all this time Kawaiina said nothing. She walked quietly into the house. Kouga had been quiet also, though he was stealing glances at her…

The old man seemed to be very serious about the legendary goddess and their "discussion" went on for the rest of the day. The woman came in once or twice sighing and smiling to give more tea or offer dinner. Finally as the night drew on, even an old man gets tired and he finally decided to go to bed.

Gradually, the crescent moon shines brightly out the window. The night had waited for Kawaiina and her pets. At the next village, a swarm of large demon bears were getting ready to hunt their prey. Kawaiina chased them out of the village before any people were hurt. In the middle of the forest the bears and Kawaiina got ready to fight. Her two pets transformed at their largest state and they charged at the demon bears. Although the bears were easy to kill there were too many. Kawaiina slashed and clawed and was able to shed blood of two of the bears at a time. Hikaru and Sakana each had their own opponents and fought bravely. Many corpses soon lay on the floor. Without knowing Kawaiina, Sakana, and Hikaru were surrounded. Closing in on them, the bears launched their attack.

Oh no! Were completely surrounded, maybe I shouldn't have taking on so many opponents at once…so much for the legendary White Miko. Kawaiina thought.

At the point when Kawaiina was expecting death, a quick brown blur grabbed her and her

pets out of danger. Apparently Kouga had been spying again…


End file.
